


Coffee and Eavesdropping

by MovingSideways (Tartaras)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartaras/pseuds/MovingSideways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his recent divorce, Frank Iero finds an old friend sitting alone at a New Jersey café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Eavesdropping

Pete sat alone at the window in an New Jersey coffee shop, sipping his cappuccino while reading the local newspaper. He enjoyed his escape from the rest of the band- not that there was anything wrong with them, it’s just he spent a lot of his time with especially when touring and barely had any time to himself. 

He was in the middle of an article when he was interrupted by the sound of a plate being placed on his table. He looked up to see a young waitress with a hospitable smile on her face. 

“Here’s your chocolate cake, sir” She said. He nodded and thanked her then returned to his reading once she had walked off.

 

Frank entered the local café and smiled at the employee behind the cash register. He moved toward the counter but stopped when he noticed a familiar figure sitting at a table by the window. As he approached them he realised who it was.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Pete Wentz, the sexiest bassist in the world!” Frank exclaimed, causing Pete to look up from his newspaper and blush. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was. He jumped from his seat and pulled Frank into a tight hug.

 

“Frankie! I haven’t seen you in, like, forever!”

“Uh- can’t. breathe!” Frank said, gasping for air. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Pete instantly let go.

“S’okay. Anyway, what brings you to Jersey?” Frank asked as he sat down.

“Oh! Me and the guys are touring. Well, we just did a show the other night and have a few days ‘till the next one.”

“Why didn’t you call me? We could’ve hung out!” Frank exclaimed in joking exasperation “Don’t you love me anymore?!”

Pete looked down and could feel his cheeks grow warm. _If only he knew_ , he thought to himself.

 

“Well, looks like your stuck with me now!” Frank said while picking up Pete’s fork and stealing some of his cake.

“Mmm, that’s good!” He stated after taking a bite.

“Didn’t your mother every tell you it’s wrong to steal?” Pete asked.

“Many times! I just never listened.” A smile played on his soft lips. Pete loved Frank’s smile and it make him wonder what those soft lips taste like. Would the be as sweet as they looked? Pete frowned and shook his head. _Stop getting your hopes up! It’ll never happen!_ He told himself.

 

“Hey! You should stop by mine for a while later!” Frank suggested.

“Sure! But, is 8 okay? I have do do a few things first.”

“Sounds great!”

“Hey, how are the girls handling after the divorce and all?”

“Oh, they’re doin’ fine, I guess. Right now they’re with Jamia, I don’t get them ‘till next week so I get pretty lonely.”

“Well you won’t be lonely for much longer.” Pete assured him. “Hey, I better go. See you soon.”

“Okay. See ya tonight then, Petey!” Pete got up and gave Frank a quick hug before he headed off. Frank sat back down to finish the cake and smiled as he stared as Pete arse as he left the café.

 

~

 

As Pete walked up Frank’s driveway he could hear bickering coming from inside. He awkwardly stood at his front door and raised his arm up to knock but then decided against it when the yelling grew louder. 

“What the fuck, Frank?!” A raged voice shouted.

“I’m sorry, Gee! I really am but you know how I feel about him!” Frank responded.

“Frank! You just fucking broke up with your wife and you haven’t seen him in months! So, what, all this just meant fuck all to you?”

“Gee-”

“No, Frank! You fucking used me! You used me because you couldn’t have him. I’m fucking married with a kid and I was willing to risk losing that for you! And now you fucking act like it was nothing! You fucking asshole!”

“Gerard! I’m sorry! You know that I love Pete and you know this is wrong anyway! You’re married! We’re band members! It was obvious that this couldn’t work out!”

 _He loves me? No, it can’t be me he’s talking about... can it?_ Pete questioned.

“So why the fuck did you use me like that? I fucking loved every minute of it and I always tried to make sure you did too and now you just fucking throw it all back in my face!”

“Stop it, Gerard! Stop acting like you fucking love me or some shit!”

“But that’s just it, Frank, I do! Why else would I cheat on my amazing wife?” Pete could hear Gerard sobbing and for some reason Pete began to feel guilty.

“Leave.” Frank commanded.

“W-what?”

“Fucking leave, Gee! You know that fucking crying and saying you love me isn’t going to make things any better!”

“You know what, Frank? Fuck you! You’re a fucking bastard!” Gerard was practically screaming at this point and Pete could hear his footsteps nearing the door.

“I’m sorry, Gee” Frank said softly.

 

The front door swung open, revealing an infuriated man with bright red hair and tear-stained cheeks. He looked stunned when he saw Pete standing only a few feet from him but his expression was quick to change back to his enraged look as he pushed grunted and pushed Pete out of the way.

Gerard stormed off down the driveway but stopped and slowly turned around.

 

“This is all you’re fucking fault, so I hope you happy!” Gerard shouted then walked off and got into his car.

Pete turned back around only to find Frank curled up in the floor with his back against the wall and his head in his hands, muttering something inaudible. Pete hesitantly stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Frank obviously didn’t hear him because he was now screaming and pulling at his hair. Pete rushed over to see if he could console him.

 

“Hey! Frankie, stop” He said softly and cupped Frank’s cheek. Frank looked up, stunned. His face was red and his long dark hair was sticking out in many directions. Pete found this oddly adorable. 

 

“Pete?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Uh, how much of that did you hear?”

“All of it, I think” Pete replied. Frank’s cheeks burned red in embarrassment at the realisation that Pete would now know how he felt about him.

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry you had to hear all that”

“Oh, it’s okay. And, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about you guys have been up to” Pete assured him with a wink at the end.

They stayed there in silence for a few moments before Frank gulped and clenched his fist. Pete looked at him in confusion but Frank just grabbed his neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. Though it was a very risky move for Frank to take, he thought it was very much worth it when he realised the Pete was kissing him back. Frank kissed him more passionately before pulling away.

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that” Frank said, smiling shyly.

“Well, from what I just heard, I’m guessing a while?”

“Y-yeah, I guess...” Frank muttered as his cheeks flushed.

“Well, let me tell you this,” Pete said, making Frank look up at him in wonder, “I think I’ve wanted to do that I lot longer than you have.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh, and I think I want to again” 

Before Frank could respond, Pete pressed his lips back to Frank’s, but this time with the intention of prolonging it. Pete’s arms snaked around Frank’s waist and one of his hands slid slowly up his shirt, making Frank shiver. He ran his tongue along Frank’s bottom lips and Frank parted his lips. Their tongues met as Pete deepened the kiss. 

 

Before Frank knew it he had been lifted off the ground and the two were making their way up the hallway. Pete wrapped Frank’s legs around his waist and held Frank’s waist tightly with one arm while the other opened the door to Frank’s bedroom. Pete admired the dark red walls decorated with paintings and photographs as he gently placed Frank on the bed at the centre of the room. 

Frank smiled at him shyly, still thinking it was some sort of amazing dream. He snaked his arms back around Pete’s neck and pulled him down. Pete had a flirty grin plastered on face. Frank kissed him again and began tugging at Pete’s tight black shirt. Pete understood what he was asking and pulled his shirt over his head. Frank grinned, admiring Pete’s sexy, tattooed torso. 

 

Pete straddled the older man and slowly slid his shirt up, kissing the flesh that was being revealed until Frank’s shirt was completely off. Frank moaned loudly when Pete ran his tongue steadily up his chest. Pete smirk and brought his face back up to Frank’s. He trailed soft kisses up his jaw and bit gently at his earlobe making Frank moan again. He could feel Frank becoming hard beneath him. He moved his up Frank’s leg and cupped his crouch before slipping a hand into his pants, curling his fingers around his cock and stroking firmly. Frank dug his fingers unintentionally into Pete’s back and groaned into his ear.

 

“God, Pete! Stop teasing me!” Frank growled.

“Why should I? What do I get in return?” Pete asked with an innocent look on his face. Frank just smirk and pulled him in for another kiss while his hand slipped slyly into the waistband of the other’s jeans, gripping at his arse. Pete pulled away and looked at him shocked.

 

“Who said you could do that?”

“I did.” Frank confirmed. He swiftly unbuttoned Pete’s jeans tugging them down. Pete let out a small gasp but then smirked when he saw Frank’s pleased face.

“You’re such a rebel, aren’t you? Not wearing underwear.” 

Pete just laughed at his statement and took his jeans completely off. Frank allowed for Pete to do the same to him and soon it was only Frank’s black boxer shorts preventing their naked bodies to be pressed against each other’s. Frank couldn’t stand it any longer so he hastily pulled them down, loving the feeling of their erections pressing together.

 

They went back to their desperate kissing and touching, just appreciating each other’s bodies and these moments of pleasure and warming up for what was about to come. 

 

“Pete, before we do this, I have to tell you this,”

“Yeah?” Pete asked, receding from kissing the other’s neck.

“Well, I kinda fucking love you, Pete.” Frank mumbled, hoping that this wouldn’t scare the older man away.

“I know.” Pete replied with a smile

“Oh, right. You heard me-”

“I love you too, Frank. I have for a long time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Frankie, I do.” Frank beamed and pulled Pete in for a fierce kiss.


End file.
